


The Li(f)e In Your Eyes

by thiccjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, College, College AU, Drama & Romance, JaeYong - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjae/pseuds/thiccjae
Summary: Jaehyun wished he didn’t look at Taeyong’s eyes. It’s like they were a planet on its own, full of history to confess.





	The Li(f)e In Your Eyes

Every day at 6pm, Jaehyun would enter the campus’ new library with a cup of Starbucks coffee on his right hand and his dear iPhone on the left limb, rarely walking around without his phone as he needed to see and hold it somewhere visible. This boy couldn’t walk out of his house if he didn’t have something to hold or carry, so he often took his black leather backpack with a couple of unneeded books together with him. Jaehyun’s nourished skin looked absolutely mesmerizing under the expensive designer clothes he shopped with his own money he earned from working full time during breaks. The jet black hair, which made his face look a tad paler because of the contrast, fell on his long and thick eyelashes that protected the most gorgeous dark brown irides, a human being could have, from the pollution in Seoul. As one of his dear friends named Yuta would say; “A city where its inhabitants are also polluted”. The twenty year old boy had to accept that those were words of wisdom and that believe it or not, his fellow sisters and brothers in the country have a long way to go before they reach a world free of judgement and conservative minds.

Jaehyun’s broad shoulders could hold every type of bird since his posture was straighter than a pole. Not to mention that he was a pretty good student in the Social Sciences department where he majored in Communication and Multimedia with a minor in Music. Gifted by his parents with the prettiest dimples, facial features, long feminine legs and tall height, Jaehyun would be the jackpot of every individual who could catch his attention. But sadly, for the other students on campus, he was in love with life and he did not need a human to, as he would say, ruin it with their need to receive attention just like babies. His group of breathtaking boy friends would laugh and nod at the accuracy but they would also oppose by saying that being with the right person won’t make you feel that way. Jaehyun, of course, would roll his eyes and never listen to his friends’ various advices.

A grin appeared on the librarian whose crush for the student could be noticed from miles away. She welcomed him with the kindest words and warmest feelings and Jaehyun, as the well educated man he was, would accept it gladly and even return the greeting with a flash of his white teeth and deep dimples. A perfect afternoon for the lady, that would be.

His classmate sat up as she grabbed her books, shot a smile to the boy who returned it and left the fifth floor of the building. That floor was always nearly empty because of the lazy humans who needed not to walk up the stairs, except the times this one girl would occupy his seat out of all the vacant ones. Jaehyun blessed the architect for skipping the space for elevators as this gave him access to a sound free ambient with no squeaking of shoes or whisperings of rascals. He sat himself down with a smile on his face, ready to study till 9pm and never touch the books again until the upcoming Monday at the same hour. Weekend was always the time to catch up on what he had lost throughout the week such as meeting up with friends, going to parties, shopping for new clothes and dancing to his favorite songs. He could wait for 9pm, since that meant the end of studying for that week. It was finally a long awaited Friday.

The boy hadn’t realized how immersed he was in the book he was reading, resulting in him studying a bit more than the time he had set to leave. But when he finally looked up to relax his tired eyes he noticed a male student two tables across from him reading a book so intensely it could’ve burned into flames. Jaehyun couldn’t help but exhale, soundly, a breath he had been holding for a few seconds, which resulted in the stranger looking up at the source of sound.

They looked at each other intensely for what felt like minutes to Jaehyun but lasted barely a second in reality. Suddenly feeling shy from the unwanted attention, he lowered his head and started placing the books and pens inside his expensive bag. Once he would leave the library, he would never get to see that handsome face again. Or so he thought. 

Saturday morning, Jung Jaehyun went to have his morning coffee at a small and cozy cafe where he could take a sit, enjoy the brown, slightly bitter tasting liquid and look at the garden in front of the building where the pets of the owners would play around and where the plants painted with the color of life shined from the warmth the Sun was gifting them. Jaehyun felt alive every time he entered that magical place though what he was drinking is not considered healthy.

He thought this was going to be a pretty boring day; daily intake of caffeine, lunch at his favorite restaurant, takeout or homemade food for dinner and maybe a night at the club with his oh-so-busy friends. Sad about these “failed” Saturday plans, Jaehyun decided to order an ice cream waffle and rest his numb butt for another hour while checking his Instagram feed and reading the confessions of unknown females on his Direct. While rolling his eyes at the weird trends appearing on his Explore feed, a selfie of two very familiar faces caught his attention. His melodious voice shouting “oh my God!” caught the attention of all the people in the cafe. He looked around, randomly bowing at all the people who were looking at him weirdly and a couple of girls who were whispering “cute” in a failed attempt to not be noticed. His ears turned as red as strawberries while he bit his lower lip and stared at the photo displayed on his phone’s screen.

 

**lxxtaeyong** I wish Johnny would stop taking selfies with me sleeping in the background… and uploading them on this account while acting like he’s me. Yes, I’m not Taeyong.

 

Jaehyun laughed out loud at the caption, hiding his mesmerizing smile behind his feminine slender fingers. He knew this was totally Johnny because of the captions. Johnny was one of his “extraterrestrial” friends who looked better than the average human but his level of derpiness exceeded that of normal. He loved taking others’ phones and posting their pictures on their personal accounts without letting them know. It was his hobby. He lived to do that.

Yet, that wasn’t what made the younger boy so excited and loud. It was the person sleeping in the picture and the real owner of the account, Lee Taeyong. He had heard this name before, maybe so many times that he once accidentally called his friend Taeil, Taeyong before. Though he knew this name so well and almost all the rumors that fed on it, Jaehyun never associated Taeyong with a face. Now that he knew, he felt happier than ever. Jung Jaehyun finally knows who the person all the weird rumors on campus are about and he had seen that person in real life before knowing who he was. He felt like he had met a celebrity.

It was 11am when Jaehyun decided it was time to leave after playing with the white puppies of the cafe’s owner.

“I wish you could adopt me too. It’d be an honor for me to be part of your family.” Jaehyun laughed while digging his wallet to find the right amount of money to give to the cashier who happened to be the daughter of the boss. This small talk was nothing surprising to them anymore, it was like they really were a family now after all these months of appearing every day on a fixed time at the same table.

“I wish you could buy something more expensive so I can get rich.” The girl sighed and pouted, earning a laugh from the frustrated boy. This was a habit of his, he didn’t like giving more than the set amount of money. When it came to tips, Jaehyun would start sweating.

“Me paying more doesn't mean you getting a higher salary. Here’s the money.” He laughed at her face, earning a glare from the older girl who accepted the money with both of her hands, never forgetting to appear polite.

 

 

 

“I lost the bill. How much did this cost?” A deep voice cut through the air.

 

Jaehyun inhaled the strong smell of manly cologne which he thought was very familiar to him. He didn’t dare to turn his head to the side and look at the person, afraid to make the both of them uncomfortable and rude. He couldn’t deny that, judging by the aroma and deep hypnotizing voice with a hint of sweetness, he thought this was one fine rich man with some sexy chicks waiting for him in a limousine. He was half wrong.

Taeyong looked at the library boy; the boy he thought of as ambitious, fierce and flirty. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Jaehyun as he knew him from their mutual friend Johnny, but Friday night was surely the first time the younger yet taller boy had noticed him. Johnny would never stop talking about his friend. The friend that would even fight with a professor over a “misunderstood” work of abstract art, had run in front of a car to save a kitten and worked during vacations even when his parents could afford every expense of his. Jaehyun looked like a person who could stand on his own two feet and his confidence made Taeyong look up to the next moments his childhood friend would start babbling about new experiences connected to this younger boy again. Seeing him in real life was a completely different experience. When he entered the coffee shop Jaehyun looked like the same breed as the puppies he was playing with earlier, yet once outside the four walls he turned into a boy no one would dare to approach for directions though they’d still drool over them. Taeyong loved it. This boy could never get misunderstood.

“5,600KRW, Taeyong.” The look of admiration and the well known name coming out of the girl’s mouth made Jaehyun throw a glance at the man standing right next to him. “He’s a regular here, just like you Jaehyun.” The boy looked back at the cashier, batting his eyelashes faster than ever.

“I’ve never noticed him here. Nice to know you Taeyong, I’m Jaehyun.” He didn’t fail to make a good first impression by flashing a smile and bowing ninety degrees at the person in front of him. Jaehyun wished he didn’t look at Taeyong’s eyes. It’s like they were a planet on its own, full of history to confess. Forgetting that Taeyong was a complete stranger to him, Jaehyun kept looking at the shorter boy while trying to hide his excitement.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaehyun. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Taeyong looked away as he paid the cashier, his voice showing a hint of disinterest. For the first time, Jaehyun felt his heart break into pieces. No matter the times he didn’t admit it, he was so used to attention and praises that when situations like this would occur to him, he would feel like the the loser in a game’s final round.

Saturday was long gone but Jaehyun couldn’t forget the look on Taeyong’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week felt like a month to Jaehyun. The end of the semester was approaching and suddenly everything became boring. He didn’t have any exams for the last two weeks which made it easier for him to hang out with his group of friends whenever they asked him to join. But going to the library was a must, though he did not need to study.

Taeyong was there. Everyday, from 6 to 9pm. He moved a table closer and spent three hours there reading, studying, surfing the internet and drinking strawberry juice though this last activity wasn’t allowed. Jaehyun knew that Taeyong was aware of someone watching him from not too far however, he decided he’d keep going until he would get caught. Something about Taeyong sucking and biting on the straw that matched the juice’s and his lips’ color awoke the butterflies in Jaehyun’s stomach, up to the point he thought he was sick. If it weren’t for his extremely experienced friends the poor boy would’ve never realized.

 

 

“I bet you have a crush on that person, my friend.” Yuta, the “fuckboi” of the year fancily sipped on his tea with his pinky finger pointing out.

“But who is this person?” Johnny the alien rubbed his chin, squinting his eyes at the boy with red ears who quietly ate his creme brulee. “Why do I feel like it’s a boy? My gay radar is sensing something.”

If the two of them weren’t best friends, the creme brulee would be the reason they would become life enemies. Jaehyun threw the residue at Johnny’s face, resulting in the latter shaking the town because of his scream. Yuta thanked the Lord for the absence of clients at the cafe. At least he didn’t have to act like the guys who were running around with the purpose of popping each other’s eyeballs out weren’t his friends.

“Bingeul, bingeul round! What’s comes around! Goes around, this city is a jungle, spin around!” Johnny screamed before tripping on his shoe laces and falling on the floor with a loud thud. Jaehyun fell beside his friends, laughing out loud at their silly attitude.

“I’m an attractive spidey I turn around, turn around, swirl, swish!”

Johnny sat up in one go. “How do you know this?”   


“How do I know what?” Jaehyun looked up at his friend whose eyes grew extra large. Now he really did resemble an alien.

“The song we just sang!” He crossed his arms and tapped the floor with his right gigantic foot.

“Why?” Jaehyun bit his lower lip, nervously trying to think of an excuse. He was doomed.

“Because that song is lit, man! I didn’t know Taeyong uploaded it on YouTube. I must listen to it later when I go home.” Johnny stretched his arm for his friend to grab on. If people could hear heartbeats from a meter away, Johnny would think Jaehyun was about to die. The latter laughed out loud, trying to hide the fear in his eyes and trembling of his voice.

 

Yuta looked at the two boys suspiciously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I heard you liked my song.” Jaehyun jumped on his seat as he placed his right hand on his left chest. Taeyong smiled at the sight before he sat next to Jaehyun who was looking at him like he was doing something unbelievably wrong. The only reply coming out of Jaehyun’s open mouth was silence. “Wanna listen to some other ones?”

Jaehyun wondered if Johnny knew about this or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun waited patiently for Johnny to scold him for not telling him he knew Taeyong so he could invite him to hang out but that never came from him. He wondered if Taeyong found an excuse for Johnny, but if that was the reason, then why would he do it? Did he think he would be a burden? Nonetheless, Jaehyun couldn’t deny that listening to Taeyong’s rapping skills and sick beat was a blessing to his ears. He had nothing to do at the library anyway, except reading some books as an excuse to see this stranger more often. They never really talked though. Every time Jaehyun would open his mouth to start a conversation, Taeyong would either focus on his books two times more or increase the volume in a successful attempt to shut down the clingy boy’s brain. Jaehyun wondered why he gave him the cold shoulder.

 

 

Once the semester was finally over and vacation was only hours away, a close friend of Yuta, which honestly was his biggest crush ever, invited him and the rest of the boys at the party he was throwing at his house. Students of almost every department at their University attended the party. There was a bigger number of not-ready-to-be adults from the Liberal Arts department since Hansol, the center of attention for Yuta, was majoring in Asian Studies.

“Hey, Hansol! This is Yoonoh, Youngho, Dongyoung, Sicheng, Taeil and Chittaphon.” Yuta flashed his pearly whites and Hansol listened carefully, trying to remember the names and connect them to the respective people while attempting to ignore his desire to push Yuta toward the nearest wall. That made him look like he was high.

“Why did you introduce us with our real names though, Yuta?” Ten whined but no one was able to hear him complain about everyone forgetting his real name because of the beat booming from the speakers. [booming system uh uh, TY Track, TY tack]

“You okay there, Taeil? You don’t seem amused.” Johnny asked the boy who didn’t react at all. Doyoung shook his head and whispered something on Taeil’s ear that Johnny obviously couldn’t hear, but whatever it was, it worked on making Taeil all happy and ready to rule the world. His smile couldn’t melt away from his face.

“Let’s stay outside at the benches, Hansol has a nice house and we can see what happens inside.” Yuta gathered all the boys at the yard while they drank the non alcoholic drinks in their hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

About an hour had passed and the boys were about to walk inside when a group of seniors approached them and sat themselves down. Other people started joining, including some drunk ones. No one minded as long as they didn’t make a mess. Jumping from a topic to another, the center of attention became the guy named Taeyong who was drinking beer alone near the gates of Hansol’s maison.

Jaehyun noticed how Johnny and the rest started feeling uncomfortable. Though the boys were not as connected to Taeyong as Johnny was, they cared about him and everyone related to their friend. This strong bond that the boys had with each other, kept their friendship growing stronger even after graduating from high school.

“I mean, please! We all know that Taeyong enters his dick in every possible space. He was caught fucking around with one of the bitches in his dance class.” A girl that was smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of beer on the other hand, looked at Taeyong in disgust while the boy, oblivious to his name entering everyone's mouths, strolled around the free space contently.

“Sometimes I wonder if this is the reason why Taeyong is cold to us.” Winwin looked at his feet and noticed some insects moving in circles on the ground.

“What do you mean?” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the deer-like boy.

“She was a good friend of his, right? But now all she does is badmouth him. Taeyong must have lost trust in everyone except you.” Everyone stayed in silence as they nodded at the black haired boy.

“Let’s go somewhere else. We don’t need toxic people in our lives.” Doyoung grabbed his can of grape juice and everyone followed him inside. “Time to party!” They shouted in unison.

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun had yet to find the reason why he ended up in the same room with the same seniors he was with before at the yard. Again, Taeyong’s name was the center of attention and the younger boy couldn’t help but listen to all kind of stories the sources of which were most likely their low IQ brains. The only thing they were good at was gossiping, drinking and fucking. Jaehyun wondered how they made it to school.

“I think I saw Taeyong yesterday with the English teacher. I wanted to talk to her but it looked like they were flirting so I just left. Dude, I think they might be having some affair!” This one short guy clapped his hands repeatedly as if he had created the best joke of the year. Jaehyun finally decided to leave, understanding it was not worth listening to lies though he was curious to know what people thought about him. What he was more curious about was the way how this all started and why Taeyong was so cold towards everyone. He needed to find out. “I believe he didn’t learn his lesson from last time. He misses getting into trouble.” were the last words Jaehyun heard before he ran out of the room.

“Get into trouble again? What trouble did he get into? Is that why he’s the king of rumors?” Jaehyun whispered to himself, half worried about people pointing at him for talking to himself and making hand gestures. The music ringed in his ears and his whole body, making him feel like the beat was banging inside his chest. He started feeling nauseous and the only way to make the feeling of the world weighing on his head leave was to literally leave the party. And so he did.

Some of the people who knew him, tried to stop and ask him if he was feeling okay, but Jaehyun walked ahead with his eyebrows furrowed, lips pouty and head hanging low. When he felt a hand grab his arm gently, he pushed it away from him at full power, not caring to know whose hand it was. He wondered why his blood was boiling unreasonably. The answer was easy and he was quick to catch on it. It wasn’t because of Taeyong as a guy he knows but because of Taeyong as a person who represents all victims of society. Victims of words.

It broke his heart to know that not only he but every person somewhere in the world was surrounded by irresponsible, cynical, hypocrite, narcissistic people who only care about their own success, never considering the life of others. The people who would kill to attain something. But, he was happy to know that not everyone is what they look like and the best example would be Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

The sight of a familiar silhouette crouching to pet the head of a kitten with the most beautiful fur he had seen caught his attention. Its big eyes were looking directly at the person who was fondling it, showing the gratitude and happiness by leaning toward the big warm hands of the passerby. Jaehyun wondered if that person’s hair was as soft as the cat’s fur. It looked so brown and tempting. It probably smelt sweet and felt as soft as cotton. Would his fingers get lost in the darkness of his hair? Which one of them would be feeling good? Jaehyun closed his eyes and smiled at himself. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the presence of a human and an animal in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked sincerely as he waited for a verbal answer which he didn’t receive. Jaehyun let out a sound the boy couldn’t describe, the only thing he could describe well was how his chest burnt and how he forgot to breathe for a second. It hurt when the oxygen entered his lungs and it tickled his stomach when he let the dioxid run in the air freely. Jaehyun never looked up at him in the eyes, but Taeyong felt full. The image of his dimples, the not so straight teeth and bigger lower lip got stuck in his mind night and day until he encountered the owner of those photographed images again. 

“That night…” Taeyong started as soon as he approached the younger boy at the cafe. Jaehyun looked at the side once he saw the model-like body covered by fancy pieces of clothing from Zara. “Jaehyun, why did you run away?”

“It’s always when you want talk...” He finally looked up and Taeyong forgot the reason why he first approached the boy to begin with. Jaehyun’s piercing eyes made him feel naked in front of the younger boy. “I don’t want to talk to you today. You may as well leave.” He turned his head to the side again, in a failed attempt to appear fierce and confident in what he was doing. Yet, once Taeyong left with slumped shoulders as if he was carrying everyone’s fault on him, Jaehyun felt the need to stop him, grab his arm, push him down on the seat in front of him and demand a detailed explanation. But… an explanation of what? Of his personal life? Was he in the position to do that? Was Jaehyun even considered as a friend when the only thing they’ve ever done is share the table at the library and Taeyong’s earbuds? Johnny didn’t even know that these two people knew each other. Why was everything being kept a secret? Jaehyun couldn’t pinpoint it anymore.

“Taeyong.” He called for the name that rolled so well on his tongue. There are no reasons needed to make you want to build a friendship with someone, as long as you both are fine with each other.

Jaehyun’s call was left unanswered.

 

 

 

 

 

That night Jaehyun saw Taeyong near a convenience store, again in a crouched position. He tilted his head, confused. There was someone on the ground and Taeyong was feeding him. Was this guy a saint, he wondered. One day he’s loving a stray cat, the next day he’s feeding a homeless person. Why was everyone so against this knight in shining armour?

“Taeyong, you’re like a saviour.” The person spoke and Jaehyun tried walking nearer, forgetting that he was eavesdropping. “I’ve never seen someone dance so beautifully. You shined brighter than the sun that day. You shouldn’t allow them to dim your light. You are strong and beautiful on your own, Taeyong. Show them who you are. Show them your value.”

  
  


 

 

 

Jaehyun wished he learned to stop being selfish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Monday was filled with intervals of summer heat and ice cold rain, the weather almost as bipolar as Jaehyun. This evening was the worst moment of his life. He had forgotten his wallet at a restaurant and he was too far to turn back and grab it with the rain pouring harshly on his body. His skin was starting to hurt.

Judging by the dark clouds and thunder, this weather wasn’t going to change soon. Jaehyun decided to stop running. It wasn’t worth wasting energy when the dorms were too far and he had no source of money. His shoes were slippery and he didn’t want to break any bone now that it was vacation time.

“What do people with glasses do during these times? They can’t see because of the rain running down their glasses. But… if they take them off…” He hummed as he walked on the empty pedestal road like a maniac. “They still can’t see though…”

“Jaehyun!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun smiled genuinely when he couldn’t feel the harshness on him anymore. His soaking clothes were clinging around his skin and weighing down as he smiled at the shorter boy who kept his umbrella high up.

 

“Let’s go at my house.”

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong’s house was all pastel colors. The walls were painted in pastel grey, most of the furniture was in white and some objects were black. His bed sheets were pastel blue and there was a corner of polaroids on his wall. All the pictures were organized by date and year. The last picture was taken in year 2015 and Taeyong was in the middle of a stage, standing on his knees with his head facing the sky and red lights shining on him. Jaehyun looked at the piece of art longer than the other ones. He was able to see a side of Taeyong he had never seen before. Taeyong as a kid, as a teenager, as a family member, as a performer and then, the current Taeyong. The Taeyong whose house smelt like Febreze and the pink roses he was growing near the windows. The guy who had lost all energy and only went with the flow. Yet, Taeyong still looked like the child in the pictures. The only difference were his eyes that now portrayed his disappointment, low self esteem and love for life.

“Jaehyun, you should take a shower. I will wash your clothes and let them dry. You can use mine.” Taeyong’s deep voice overpowered Jaehyun’s low one that called his name earlier. 

“Thank you. I will leave as soon as they’re dry.” Jaehyun smiled and grabbed the towels that were handed to him.

“No, you’ll sleep for the night.” Taeyong shook his head and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Jaehyun didn’t dare to say no. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t accept this offer that made his heart happy.

 

Jaehyun didn’t take too long to shower and once he was done, he felt like his soul get back into his body. The soft rosy lips were no longer dark purple and his skin was no longer cold. He could move around freely since Taeyong’s clothes fit him right. The thought of wearing his clothes made him blush but he pushed the thought aside and walked toward the kitchen where he thought the sound of knives on wood came from. Taeyong was chopping some vegetables while the oil was slowly heating up on a saucepan. He shined of happiness and freedom, resulting on a creepy smile crawling its way up Jaehyun’s lips.

“Are you done standing there?” Taeyong smiled while chopping the onions. Jaehyun moved toward the saucepan and carefully added the onions. “You don’t need to help me. Just sit and relax.”

“I love cooking and I would love to help you.”

Taeyong nodded, trying to hide his face from Jaehyun’s sight of view. The latter smiled widely while he looked at the older man. No words could explain how he felt. A stranger he was so obsessed with invited him home. Maybe this was just a genuine act of kindness but Jaehyun wanted to think it meant something more. It meant an invitation to his heart and mind.

The soup was ready earlier than they expected. The warm liquid ran down their throats smoothly, making them feel strong enough to fight the cold air coming from the open windows. They both loved the tingly feeling of cold air playing around with their hair and skin. It was a great contrast with the warmth inside their bodies.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Taeyong suggested as he plopped himself down on his comfortable couch. He left some space for Jaehyun to sit on, though there wasn’t enough room for two.

“What movie?” Jaehyun didn’t know why his voice became lower than it was already. Those two words sounded like an invitation for something more, though it wasn’t a lie he was thinking of that something more.

“What genre do you like?”

 

 

 

 

 

How Jaehyun ended up on Taeyong’s lap, trapping him in between his thighs and blocking his view was to be questioned. Everything that was happening in the lives of two organized men was unplanned and messy just like this moment. They both found it hard to breathe while their lips were just inches away and their bodies were pressed together.

Different thoughts had been running in his mind since the moment he first saw Taeyong. Lying to himself wasn’t a good way to solve his problems. Jaehyun wasn’t a person who’d become so clingy in order to win someone’s friendship but he never really had feeling for males. All of the sudden, there comes a Taeyong and ruins his train of life.

“I’m going crazy.” Jaehyun’s minty breath hit Taeyong’s lips. The latter looked up to meet his eyes with the one who was taking his breath and sending his mind above the clouds. He licked his lips and inhaled through his mouth, never breaking eye contact. “You’re so breathtakingly beautiful. You’re cold but you shine of charisma. You’re a freaking saint yet you’re so wrecked. You drive me crazy and the only thing I want to do is get you naked so I can stop this curiosity that is eating my skin alive. I want to see who you are. I want to protect you, Lee Taeyong.”

Jaehyun didn’t expect Taeyong to make the next move. The rain was hitting the windows harshly while the characters were having a dialogue in the movie that was long forgotten. Their lips connected in every kind of way with every feeling their souls kept sealed in between years. Frustration, hope, love, humanism, anger, hate, ambition and disappointment. They both tasted like the minty ice cream they had finished eating a while ago. So fresh and addictive. Taeyong’s right hand was on Jaehyun’s nape while his left hand held the boy’s waist steady. Jaehyun’s arms were on Taeyong’s chest, occasionally going lower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They hadn’t seen each other in weeks after the “incident” at Taeyong’s place. When Jaehyun went at the cafe, Taeyong was nowhere to be seen and when Taeyong went at the library, Jaehyun never walked in. None of them were ready to meet and to discuss, so just like many other situations left unsolved, their shared kisses during that rainy night were left unexplained.

 

 

“You’ve been acting pretty weird lately, Jae.” Johnny lighted up a scented candle in Jaehyun’s room though it was strictly prohibited in the dorms. Their collection of scented candles was huge. Different shapes, sizes, colors, scents and types were all below Jaehyun’s bed, where he hid them perfectly. Some candles were handmade by the boys themselves but they never used them, deciding to keep them as good memories.

Johnny sat down on the messy bed as he took in the scent of marshmallow pumpkin latte candle. Jaehyun stood by the window with his arms crossed on his chest and his mind travelling elsewhere.

“I have.” He nodded after quite some time had passed.

“You’ve been growing distant. We’re worried.” His friend’s Korean language skills still needed some work. His accent sounded American and the way he pronounced some words sounded cute in contrast with his face and biceps. Jaehyun wondered how Johnny didn’t have a boyfriend after coming out of his closet.

“I know.”

“Will you stop with the one word replies?” Johnny raised his voice and the younger flinched. It wasn’t usual of the older man to do this, which meant he had enough. “We need to know Jaehyun. You don’t talk to us anymore! Is it a girl? Or a boy? Whose fault is it? At least tell us so we can know how to help you!”

“It’s me, Johnny! It’s my fault! We are nothing to each other but I can’t stop. I need to see him smile and I need to be the reason behind that. But I can’t do it! I don’t know how to do it! I also don’t see a reason why I should be the one to do it!” Jaehyun moved his arms in every kind of direction, distracting his friend from the main point. Johnny never saw his friend this frustrated and worried, even when a project’s deadline was nearing.

“Wait, so is this all because of a crush? Oh my gosh, Jaehyun, you’re so stupid.” The taller boy sat up as he laughed behind the big hands that covered his own face. “Who is it? Maybe I can help you.”

“You can help me, but I don’t want your help.” Jaehyun sighed, sitting on the floor where Johnny joined him. “I want to do it myself.”

“But you need advices. And it’s a guy… You have no experience with men.” Johnny moved his palm up and down Jaehyun’s back in a soothing way. “Let your friends help you, Jaehyun. This is the first reason why you can’t work with other people. You’re too self centered and ambitious.” His friend had no filter at all, which was also the reason why Jaehyun loved Johnny so much. The accurate words that pierced his heart were the best advices this alien could give and the look of love in his eyes was the only reason Jaehyun felt like he could get up again after getting stabbed by reality.

“It’s Taeyong.”

“What?!”

 

 

 

It took Jaehyun more than an hour to explain how hot his body felt whenever their eyes met and whenever Taeyong’s shoulder brushed against his arm, even though Johnny hadn’t asked for that in detail. The moments they listened to Taeyong’s songs and how every part of the lyrics, even when it made no sense at first, had a deep meaning. When both of them occasionally met at the cafe and when Taeyong gave him a shelter when he was drowning in stupid thoughts and rain. The way their bodies felt so good against each other, hearts beating in sync and tongues dancing like born experts. He felt so complete but did he complete Taeyong?

“Jaehyun, wow, you’re in love.” Johnny came to a conclusion which was obvious for him but not for the lovestruck boy.

“No, I believe this is just… I don’t even know. I don’t think I love him.” Jaehyun flailed his hands in an attempt to deny the heart that was up his throat. 

“You don’t have to lie. You’ll soon accept it anyway. I mean, come on Jaehyun, y’all ate each other’s faces.”

“But…” Jaehyun looked down at his feet. “What if Taeyong doesn’t feel the same?”

“We’ll find that out soon.” Johnny smiled and side hugged his friend before taking his bag and leaving the dorm of the university. He had a lot of work to do that day…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next Monday, Jaehyun wanted to dig his own grave and jump inside it. Taeyong was sitting at his table, reading a book that had one of the most beautiful covers he had ever seen. It definitely wasn’t a school book which was to be expected of him. Taeyong never came to the library to study, he only came to fill in the empty rooms in his heart by reading.

Jaehyun walked toward his seat slowly, his mind generating hundreds of scenarios which would most likely end up tragically dramatic. His whole system shut down when the boy sitting on the next chair looked up at him. “Hello, Jaehyun.” His voice sounded like candies and chocolates jumping around hand in hand and Jaehyun only wanted to bury himself alive because he couldn’t stop feeling hot and squirmy like a teenage girl.

“Hi.” His voice was barely heard in the room, yet Taeyong could hear it even from miles away. He loved the softness of his low voice so much that he would love taking him home to sing him lullabies at night.

Jaehyun took a seat and opened his books. The classes he had for this semester weren’t his favorite ones, resulting in him hating himself and his major. Taeyong seemed to notice his furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips, so he leaned in to look at what the boy was reading. Jaehyun stopped breathing after noticing how close he was to him, praying to God that the lack of oxygen wouldn’t take his life.

“You don’t understand this term?”

“Yes.” He finally started breathing but the way he replied to the question made Taeyong’s heart skip a beat. It sounded like Jaehyun had been holding his breath and moans for a long time, which was actually true except for the moaning part. A faint blush appeared on Taeyong’s cheeks who slowly started explaining the definition of the term Jaehyun knew perfectly well. All the while, Jaehyun’s eyes were moving back and forth between Taeyong’s eyes and lips. Gravity was slowly pulling him toward the boy who was explaining everything enthusiastically, but his conscious stopped him on time before the other would notice. After licking his lips, Jaehyun rested behind on his chair and inhaled. “Thank you, Taeyong.”

“No problem.” The latter smiled before hiding his face behind the book.

 

_ The Star’s Dimming Light _ . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re not having your daily caffeine intake today, Jae?” Johnny asked his friend, eyes as big as saucers. It was a rare occasion to witness Jaehyun denying his need for coffee in real life. 

“No. I don’t need coffee now that I can’t sleep anymore.” Jaehyun sighed but the person sitting across him couldn’t stop laughing. If looks could kill… Johnny would just be a fried sausage. 

“Hey, Taeyong! I’m here!” Johnny waved his selfie stick arm in the air in an attempt to catch the boy’s attention. At the mention of the holy name, Jaehyun spit his water and choked. No one really cared about what happened to him even after a minute of hearing him cough.

“What the fuck are you doing Seo Youngho!” He half whispered half shouted, yet the alien was too busy getting ready to meet his childhood friend. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I still remember!” Johnny laughed out loud, annoying some of the people sitting on the tables near them. “You were constantly washing your hands like you touched the worst bacteria ever man!” He hit Taeyong repeatedly while the latter only giggled at the person beside him. Jaehyun watched in awe. There were so many new things he was learning about Taeyong. Things like his mysophobia, habit of biting his nails, his love for dancing and obsession with teaching everyone about life lessons like a typical grandpa. Jaehyun adored this side of him he had yet to see personally. The happiness couldn’t leave his face and he may or may not have looked like a creep, but he didn’t care at all. His crush was in front of him, laughing and shyly admitting the facts coming out of Johnny’s mouth.

“I’ve never seen Taeyong dance though…Aren’t you studying music?” Jaehyun asked, suddeny changing the mood which made him start his own habit of biting his fingernails. “Did… Did I say something wrong?” He looked over at Johnny, asking for help with his eyes but his friend only pursed his lips into a thin line. 

“I can’t dance… But I will try my best.” Taeyong smiled before asking for a bathroom break.

“Johnny, what did I do?” Jaehyun leaned over to talk to his friend who was looking at Taeyong’s back as he walked away.

“It’s a long story that depends on Taeyong whether he wants to share it with you or not… but yea it’s like, the start of this all.” Johnny sighed sadly as he stirred the strawberry tea.

“The start of this all?” Jaehyun wondered while waiting for Taeyong to join them.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Jaehyun.” Taeyong called his name as soon as he got back. “Take this. My professor couldn’t reach you so he told me to give it to you.”

“What is it?” Jaehyun looked at him as he took the envelope. When he opened it he saw a letter of invitation.

“Our uni is holding a concert. It’ll be as an opportunity for many students to develop their skills and add more to their CVs. Representatives from different companies will be present to pick people who fit their description of a perfect employee. One of the PRs and the professor who are organizing this event has chosen you, Jaehyun, to be an MC for the opening stage, my stage and the ending. It’s you who will decide if it’s worth it for you or not.” Taeyong smiled as he looked at Jaehyun’s shocked facial expression, his mouth wide open and his eyes unconcentrated. 

“Wow.” He blinked a few times before nodding. “I gladly accept this offer.”

“You will be writing the script for your own parts. To do that you’ll have to see me practicing.” Taeyong finished his drink and licked his lips. Johnny was looking at them with a smirk crawling up his lips. He felt like a proud father.

“You’re performing?” Jaehyun shouted in excitement, earning a melodious laugh from the older.

“Yes. After two years…” He nodded eagerly, thrilled but worried about his own self. “It’s finally time for me to shine.”

“When do you start practicing?”

“Next week.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stress started eating Jaehyun alive when he found out they only had a month time to have everything wrapped up perfectly. School work was devastating enough to turn Jaehyun into an ambitious monster with eyebags who only wanted the best grades for himself. Sleep was no longer an activity he felt familiar with yet he longed it like crazy. Maybe as much as he longed for Taeyong. They had started hanging out together to discuss about this big project of their university but once their agendas started getting filled up, they had forgotten how they looked like. Jaehyun had only written two sentences which sounded absolutely ridiculous and once he reread them, they were long gone from the document.

Finally, a phone call lit up his mood. He was in the library when Taeyong invited Jaehyun to join him during practice. He grabbed all his things and ran at the speed of light to reach the practice room on time. Once he saw the reflection of the most beautiful eyes on the world, he smiled at the mirror which covered a whole wall. 

“Welcome, Jaehyun.” Taeyong greeted the boy after he turned off the music. “You can record me if you want, so you can look at it again when you write your part.”

If people could fall in love continously with one person, then this was the hundredth time Jaehyun fell in love with the most beautiful swan. Taeyong’s movements complemented the melody playing in the background, confessing a story of their own. He belonged to the music, he was one with it. Jaehyun was mesmerized by this human’s beauty, finally feeling like he could trust in humanity again. Taeyong was created to dance and that’s where he belonged; on stage. Suddenly, he seemed so unreachable. He felt so unneeded and so unpowerful. The ambition Jaehyun had to be on top of the list, had only pushed him further away from the happiness of life. Nothing is meant to be perfect and in order. Coincidence made life beautiful, not every second that was planned with a depressed brain and a black pen on white paper. Jaehyun needed to learn how to live again.

The ending pose was the same as the pose on the polaroid Jaehyun had liked so much. He clapped his hands and every touch of hands echoed on the walls. It bounced on every corner and reached Taeyong’s ears, connecting to the beats of his heart.

There was no word to describe Taeyong and his love for music.

 

 

It didn’t take Jaehyun long to finish his work. He was lacking motivation before watching Taeyong rehearsing, but now the he had a source of fuel he could do everything. No nights were spent sleepless. No more headaches and aching hearts. Everything was smooth like cotton. Everything felt right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The concert was just a couple of hours away. Fear and loss of confidence made everyone participating in the concert lose their trust and ability to shine. They all looked distressed and worried when they were supposed to enjoy themselves. The lack of someone who could warm them up and gift them love and a higher self esteem increased the nervous pulses of the hard working people. Jaehyun looked around in guilt. He was feeling very energized and so was Taeyong, but in this situation where they were in a competition for their future, Jaehyun couldn’t be the provider of fuel to people he didn’t know.

“They look devastated.” Jaehyun spoke and Taeyong nodded. “But it’s none of my business.”

The latter laughed as he looked at the taller boy in a costume. Taeyong couldn’t lie, the tuxedo fit Jaehyun’s body so well it made him look like a model. His hair was styled in the sexiest way possible, or maybe it was Jaehyun who made the hairstyle appear that way. His dark eyes had some sparkles in them as he stood at the door frame of the waiting room. He had to go on stage all by himself for the first time, but there was no hint of nervousness and insecurity in his posture. When Taeyong asked why Jaehyun appeared so calm the latter replied with the reason which was him. This led to Jaehyun having to lower his head and resist the neck pain while Taeyong kissed the life out of him, until he decided to push the just a few inches shorter boy on the wall and then lift him up. Like two idiots in love, they forgot the door open but luckily, no one was there to see them. 

“How come you never asked about me, Jaehyun? All you’ve ever said was how you want to protect me.” Taeyong asked as he looked at his lover’s lips while playing with his hair.

“I don’t need to do that. I’ll study you with time.” Jaehyun smiled before kissing him again. It was a sloppy kiss, full of smiles and laughs but it feed their lonely and sad hearts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was time for Taeyong to appear on stage. Jaehyun started the concert successfully and the cheers of girls and boys were heard from every angle. Now it was time for him to introduce the stage of the person he loved the most. Crossing his fingers, he appeared on stage ready to translate feelings into words.

“Love and hate are two emotions that run in our dark red blood. Whom they’re directed to, it’s only us who know.” Jaehyun started, the audience listening to his honey-like voice carefully. “Have you ever felt like you were meant to be of help to the world and then the next second all you want to do is stop the ticking time that doesn’t allow you to be yourself? Everyone is surrounded by good and bad people yet the best and worst of them all is your own self. Taeyong represents the positive and negative sides of the monster inside our human bodies through dancing. Finally, let’s watch the king of emotions unravel his story to us! Everyone, Lee Taeyong!”

If it weren’t for the dance he had to show in front of the biggest audience, Taeyong would’ve jumped on Jaehyun’s arms and kissed his forehead a million times, non stop. But work was waiting for him and when the music started, Taeyong forgot who he was. Now he was the representation of humans and emotions. He was representing everyone’s hidden thoughts.

The people who acted like they didn’t enjoy the performance knew their hatred was now even more out in the open. The man shined brighter than the lights of the stage and his movements touched the hearts of everyone who had his eyes glued to the stage. This is the Lee Taeyong who was buried under all the nonsense stories coming out of the mouths of misanthropists and people whose eyes were blurred by jealousy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Happiness doesn’t last forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long after the concert that rumors about Taeyong started resurfacing. The whole campus knew the Lee Taeyong who was now a gigolo. This man changed skins in every rumor like a snake and apparently it was its venom destroying others.

Jaehyun didn’t know anything about the rumors. He couldn’t meet with his crush due to their busy schedules and different job interviews, but when he finally found time to pay a visit to Taeyong’s dance practice room, he was met with a boy curled up into a ball swinging left and right muttering “why me, why always me”. Thinking that he needed some time alone, Jaehyun turned around and left without leaving any trace of his existence. Johnny was the person he turned to for help and when the words came out of his friend’s mouth, he couldn’t believe his ears.

“A dance company recruited Taeyong. While they were on the way to Taeyong’s room a girl showed up and asked them where they were going and when they said their destination she told them that Taeyong is not a person who should be trusted. He’s always causing trouble to the school and he has a job. Can you guess the job?” Johnny laughed dryly, making Jaehyun gulp.

He took a sip of his coffee before placing it down on the table. “Uhm…”

“A gigolo.”

“A what?” Jaehyun stood up, his hands slamming the table as he looked at Johnny in disgust. “Who is she?” his voice became ten times lower as he demanded for an answer.

“Calm down, Jaehyun. You won’t fix anything like this.” Johnny shook his head.

“We need to do something!” Jaehyun frustratedly rubbed his face with his dry hands that scratched his skin. “I can’t live while seeing him getting stepped on by people. He doesn’t deserve it.”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s stupid to think that a soon to be great adult would end up starting a fight but that’s exactly what happened. Jaehyun found himself one Friday night kicking the meat and bones of those who he believed were the ones who started the rumors. According to his friend Doyoung, the people were the seniors at the party which was organized by Hansol. It wasn’t hard to find them. They were scattered in one corner at the biggest night club of Seoul, unready to catch his fists. Lucky for Jaehyun, the loud music and dark corner didn’t allow people to see what was happening. Jaehyun, though untrained, managed to kick them to the point that they couldn’t get up anymore. Their drunken state was the factor that helped him the most. The only person left untouched was the woman who is said to be Taeyong’s old friend.

“Do you live off of people’s sadness? Are you this miserable?” He pushed her, making her fall on the floor. “Do you want money?” Jaehyun took his wallet out, throwing some money at her face. She tried to figure out who the person was but to no avail. The disco lights weren’t passing by his face. “I better see you near some dump next time ‘cause that’s where you all belong. Pieces of trash!” He kicked the guy who woke up with his feet. “Who the fuck allowed you to play with others’ lives? Is it their fault that you’re useless and can’t stand up for yourselves, huh?” He raised his voice even louder for the woman to listen well. “Once more… just once more and it won’t be me who’ll ruin your lives. It’ll be the law. I know what other shit you’ve done. That’s how big your whore mouth is. You’re digging your own grave.” Jaehyun turned around and left, not caring to see the state of the people who were as destroyed as Taeyong’s heart. 

“Jaehyun, what did you do?” Johnny ran up to the boy who was a few meters away from the club’s exit.

“Let’s leave first.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They met at Taeyong’s house, where Jaehyun explained what happened the past hour. There were two things he was sure about; those seniors wouldn’t dare to play around again and Taeyong was utterly disappointed in Jaehyun.

“You know what, Taeyong?” He sat up after listening to his friends’ scoldings, his voice as high as the mountains. “I don’t give a fuck about your opinion. Even if those rumors were half true, you could’ve stood up for yourself but you didn’t even consider it, let alone to give it a try. I love you and I did it for you but if you think this did not help at all then let’s stop it here. At least I do know how to accept my mistakes.”

“Jaehyun, wait!” Taeyong ran behind him, trying to stop him from leaving the house. “Please, Jaehyun. I’m thankful but I don’t want you to get into trouble for me.”

“If I don’t help you then who will I be of help to?” Jaehyun turned around to look at Taeyong’s eyes that were filled with tears.

“Please, don’t leave me. Not you too…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Though they definitely grew colder toward each other, they never stopped meeting whenever they had time. To make the atmosphere less awkward they invited Jaehyun’s friends too which definitely helped lighting up the mood. Their jokes elongated everyone’s life span and added sparkles and rainbows to their daily lives. Jaehyun felt blessed to have such supportive and positive friends around him. Every day, Taeyong’s smile would get bigger and brighter and so did Jaehyun’s until he noticed a ring on his chest, hanging around his neck like a necklace. It seemed like a gift between couples and the jealous boy couldn’t help but connect it to the possibility of Taeyong having a partner. Afraid of the answer, he jumped to conclusions. Taeyong has a girlfriend.

“Hey!” Taeyong greeted Jaehyun in the library but didn’t receive a reply. Believing that he didn’t listen to him, he tried again only to end up getting ignored. In the end Jaehyun greeted him back but Taeyong had already noticed that something was wrong. “Did something happen?”

“Why? You care?” He looked at his right to see a shocked Taeyong with his mouth slightly open. Jaehyun’s eyes looked so cold and hurt, Taeyong couldn’t read them. “Yes, something did happen.” His lips crawled up into a smirk. 

“What happened?” Taeyong’s voice was low and almost inaudible. 

“You happened.” Jaehyun leaned forward as he glared at Taeyong. “I’m craving for your touch and love, my dick twitches every night when I think of you but you don’t care a single bit. And what’s this?” He took the ring in his hand, looking at it carefully. 

“It’s my mom’s.” Taeyong looked down at the necklace. “She finally paid a visit and gave me this ring…”

Jaehyun felt so humiliated and he knew Taeyong understood where this attitude came from. He gulped and sighed, earning a laugh from the boy in front of him.

“You were jealous, right?” Taeyong laughed out loud, not at all worried about the librarian four floors below. “Jaehyun, I love you.”

“I lo- wait, what?” Jaehyun sat up, his chair getting pushed and falling behind him. Taeyong laughed again and all he wanted to do was to record it and make it his ringtone.

“I’m confessing, idiot.”

“I thought you’d never do that.” Jaehyun looked at his feet. “I mean, we barely even know each other even after all this time!”

“Woah, is Jung Jaehyun acting shy?”

“I’ve never heard Lee Taeyong sound so confident in himself.”

“That’s all because of you. You make me have confidence.”

“Wow.”

“Wow.” Taeyong mimicked Jaehyun, resulting in both of them laughing out loud.   
  
“But, isn’t this the wrong place to confess?” Jaehyun tilted his head as he saw the love of his life stand up. 

“This is the perfect place. We met here.” Taeyong placed both of his hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks, lowering his head to plant a kiss on his lips. “You feel like a peach.”

“You smell so good.” Jaehyun said with his eyes closed as he inhaled the minty scent of Taeyong. “You smell like you belong to me.”

“We belong to each other.” They laughed out loud after sharing another kiss.

“Let’s go home, boyfriend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest as they looked at the night view from the highest floor of the building. They were both naked, only a white linen bedding covering their warm bodies.

“I don’t mean to ruin the mood but I want to know what caused all of this Taeyong…” Jaehyun kissed the head of his now official boyfriend.

“It started when I entered uni…” Taeyong spoke as he looked at the starry night sky, not hesitating to share his past. “I was pretty successful back then. I was a bartender at the cafe you always go to. I represented our university in every competition and show. I danced because I loved music and I loved expressing my feelings with my body but then one day, I don’t know how, but everyone suddenly started hating on me. I think it was when I was chosen at a TV program instead of a senior who everyone loved. Back then that woman, whose name I don’t want to mention, was his girlfriend and she was also a very close friend of mine. I still don’t know if it’s her ex’s fault or if she herself thought of spreading rumors about me but they took it too far... So far that I fell off the stairs and fractured my ankle and wrist, which also explains the scar near my eye. That made me unable to get into dancing again so I started rapping and producing my own music.”

“Taeyong…” Jaehyun played with his hair. He felt so sorry to hear that his boyfriend had to go through all this alone and he wasn’t there for him.

“If that wasn’t enough, they started rumors that I got caught while having an affair with a teacher and I fell down the stairs while trying to escape, using that as an excuse for my condition.” Taeyong laughed at the silly memories. “It was funny back then but it got serious after everyone started believing it. Then I became the delinquent and my side of the story was never heard. I started hating everyone and I just… I only treasured Johnny.”

“How did you fall in love with me then?” Jaehyun asked with a pout on his lips.

“You stood beside me and never turned your back at me… Also, Johnny kept talking about you and I was curious to know you so I went to the library.” Taeyong turned around to look at Jaehyun with a grin.

“What the fuck?” Jaehyun gasped. “Is that the reason you were there at the same time as me?”

Taeyong laughed shyly, hiding his face on Jaehyun’s chest. “What about you, Jaehyun? Why did you fall for me?”

“I think it was your eyes, Taeyong. I could see my childhood in them.” Jaehyun said bitterly as he stared at the most beautiful human whose head was lying on his chest. “I’m glad to see there are no more clouds covering the surface.”

“Your childhood…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me four days. I wanted to make it longer but school is killing me and I have other stories in my mind so I believe this much is enough? Unless you are curious to know about Jaehyun's past... No one reads my stories anyway, I feel like I'm talking to myself xD And you can guess what his past was like so, I believe a second part is not needed. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
